dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Action cards
This page provides a list of the action cards in Dragon Age: The Last Court. Typically three cards from the happenstance deck are held at a time, in addition to the pinned cards. Drawing new cards will fill any of the empty card slots, but this uses an action and will not discard any undesirable cards. However, selecting any option from the pinned cards that also uses an action will discard the hand. Starting a Hunt will exchange the base deck and pinned cards for the Applewoods deck. Once every 24 hours in real time, drawing a hand from the base deck will instead draw three Market Day cards. After choosing one, the other two are discarded. Happenstance Cards *The Acerbic Dowager *The Elegant Abbess *The Cheery Baron *The Kindly Knight *The Smiling Guildmistress *The Purveyor of Teas *The Well-Read Pig-Farmer *The Silent Hunter *The Wayward Bard *The Dashing Outlaw *The Scornful Sorceress - Removed after the 5th Market Day *The Dowager Steps Forward *The Bard wants a Quiet Word *The Baron Waits Impatiently *The Knight Requests an Audience *A Meeting with the Outlaw *The Herald *The Fields *Glass *Road and River *Omens *Enlightenment *Outlaw Councils (Requires ~40 Peril to unlock) *Your Wounds are too Severe! - Penalty for 0 Health *Serault is Humbled! - Penalty for 0 Dignity. *Serault is Imperiled! - Penalty for Peril > 74 Event Cards *Thieves! *The Latest Fad *The Boastful Neighbor *The Bequeathment *Fawners and Flatterers *The Free Company *An Assault on your Person *Fires *Outlaw Councils *Rumors of Apostacy *Quick Wit in Low Places *A Life of Toil *Wheeling Crows *Sickness at the Well *A Travelling Scholar *Graffiti *The Whispering Woods *Maleficarum *River-Pirates *Sylvan Raids *A Trade Opportunity *The Glassblowers' Anger *Outlaws Plague the Roads *The Storm *The Lynching *A Voice in the Plaza *Your Bailiff is Attacked Pinned Cards *Gather Resources *Send For *Go Hunting *Prepare for the Divine The Applewoods *Choose your quarry - Starts a hunt *A Tumbledown Shack - Greenwood only *Footsteps on the Path - Greenwood only :*The Peddler :*Poachers! :*The Chanter *A Swift Stream *A Hunter's Trail *The Hounds - Only available if hounds were chosen during preparations *A Glade - Deepwood only *Dense Undergrowth - Deepwood only *Hot on the Trail! - Triggers randomly after gaining Closing In *The Applewoods - The only pinned card for this deck Market day Cards *Blown in on the Wind - 1st Market day only, comes in three varieties. *Flames of Freedom *A Petition from a Village Headsman *Good Neighbors *A Terror from the Woods *A Cowled Visitor *The Undaunted Chevalier *A Sinister Discovery *You Dream of the Shame *'Behemoth' Limited deck cards Available only during particular quests *The Dowager's Decline *The Dashing Outlaw Strikes Again *The Uprising *His Dour Lordship *The Lord of the Wood Comes a-Calling *The Dispossessed *The Sorceress' Departure Limited pinned cards Available only during particular quests *The Sealed Chantry *The Dowager's Decline *Case: the Dashing Outlaw Strikes Again *Case: the Uprising *Case: The Errant Siblings *The Abbess' Road *The Missing Bard *An Invitation *A Tangled Web *The Spider in the Web *The Dowager's Fury *The Freehold *The Martyr *Case: the Elusive Iconoclast Divine's Feast Cards *The Arrival of the Divine *All is Ready *Grand a petition *Display the glory of Serault *Playing the Great Game *Event: The Chantry, Unsealed *Event, The Horned Knight Approaches *The Keys *The Mask *The Fortune of Serault *The Feast is Ending Category:Dragon Age: The Last Court Gameplay